


Freddy Got Fingered

by hbomba



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, challenge: rooftops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbomba/pseuds/hbomba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge I received with only one word: Rooftops. It's a Lost Girl romp--not to be taken too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freddy Got Fingered

__

It had started simple enough: hunt down a toxic under-Fae, deliver the antitoxin and return victorious. Except Lauren was hoofing it through alleys and side streets as Bo chased down Freddy the Frog Fae. Having never seen Bo run at full speed, Lauren had little to prepare her for being left in the dust. The distance between her, Bo and the under-Fae stretched a city block. As they rounded the corner they disappeared from Lauren’s view. She pushed herself to run faster but as soon as she had sight of them again she was too winded to continue. She doubled over and gasped for air.

“Come on!” Bo yelled from further down the street, she was now climbing a fire escape.

“Jesus,” Lauren gulped and righted herself, holding her side before her body would run again.

She was climbing the steel fire escape, the shuffle of feet above her kept her eyes trained on Bo, three stories up.

“I’ve almost got him!” Bo yelled, her voice echoing throughout the street below.

And then Bo disappeared. Lauren was suddenly wishing she had used the stair machine the gym just once so that she would have been prepared for the pain she felt in her legs, her arms and back right now. She gritted her teeth and powered through the pain and moments later she was hopping over the ledge and onto the roof. 

The gravel crackled beneath her feet as she combed the rooftop for any sign of Bo. As she walked the perimeter of the roof she spotted Bo and the under-Fae she was after. They were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the chase had just reached insanity pitch and Lauren would have to wait this one out.

Three buildings over, Bo had him cornered. She approached Freddy carefully, two shifty steps at a time before they were grappling for control.

“Shit.” Lauren cursed, not wanting to lose sight of them but also wanting to help. She kicked at the gravel.

Bo put Freddy in a headlock and called for Lauren. “I need that needle!”

“Be right there--” Lauren made her way back to the fire escape. Just as she was turning she saw Freddy elbow Bo in the face, knocking her off the building. Bo, being Bo, took him with her.

Lauren was five stories up and the buildings beside her were smaller, but still, a fall of even three stories could be deadly, even for Bo. And so, knees to her chest, Lauren was making short work of the fire escape. She dropped to the ground and started running. Two blocks and Lauren was winded again but this time she pushed through it out of sheer terror for Bo. Rounding the corner into an alley, Lauren called out for her. “Bo? Are you all right?”

There was crumpling of plastic and the rustle of papers. Lauren surveyed the alley, it’s dumpsters and bags of garbage everywhere. She didn’t even know where to start so she just started throwing garbage bags around until she found Bo and the not-surprisingly dead under-Fae. 

“Bo!” Lauren skidded onto her knees beside the other woman. “Where does it hurt?”

Bo groaned. “Everywhere.”

Lauren began an impromptu exam. “Broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, two broken ribs, a sprained ankle and a broken leg. Good thing you landed on Freddy. I would hate to see you if he hadn’t broken your fall.”

“Is lecture time over?” Bo tried to sit up before falling backwards again.

“Stay still,” Lauren ordered, palpitating her dislocated shoulder.

Bo winced. “You’re a great doctor, Lauren, but I don’t think this is really something you can fix for me. I need to heal.”

“And how are you going to feed when half of your bones are broken?” 

“A drunk hobo?” Bo smirked, but Lauren knew she was only half kidding. 

Lauren braced her hand on Bo’s other shoulder, slipping her arm beneath Bo’s. “Hold on,” she whispered. “Exhale.” As Bo let out a ragged breath Lauren pulled her arm sharply, resetting her dislocated shoulder.

Bo sat back on a pile of garbage bags and looked at Lauren, who knelt beside her still. “If you keep doing stuff like that I’m going to have to walk out of this alley just to prove to you that I can.”

“Bo…” Her tone was a warning.

“Well, what do you propose?”

Lauren‘s expression was serious. “Feed on me.”

“Lauren…” Bo dismissed her suggestion as fast as it had come up.

“Look around Bo, this is it. You and me.”

They were in Dark Fae territory. Bo had ignored the Morrigan’s repeated threats not to return to her realm and now she was broken and battered and stuck with little option. Bo would have to feed on Lauren who trusted her a little too much. Fixing this was going to take a lot of juice. She slumped deeper into the garbage pile.

Lauren crawled closer and tended to her cuts, the antiseptic causing Bo to hiss with pain.

“Sorry.” Lauren winced and set the sterile swabs aside. 

“I don’t mean to rush you,” Bo said smartly, “but if we’re going to do this it should probably be sooner rather than later.”

Lauren scooted closer and laid a hand on Bo’s cheek. “I trust you,” she reaffirmed before leaning down to press her lips against Bo’s.

Bo broke away. “Freddy’s cramping my style. Can you--” Bo elbowed the corpse beside her. If they were about to make love in a garbage pile, a corpse is probably the least desirable accoutrement.

Lauren rolled the dead under-Fae away from Bo and covered him with a garbage bag. She knelt beside Bo again. Their lips met and what started as a sweet kiss quickly changed and Lauren found her mouth hanging open as her essence was stolen away. Bo’s eyes glowed a brilliant blue and when Bo’s mouth closed over hers the kiss intensified. Both left her gasping for air.

The buttons to her blouse were quickly unfastened as her hands worked at wrenching open Bo’s impossibly tight pants. She kissed Bo again and grew weaker. Lauren’s hands dipped into her pants. There was no time to appreciate how she felt beneath her fingertips and even less time before Bo tasted her chi again. 

There she was, in a pile of garbage, half-undressed, letting her succubus lover drain her chi for the first time. It was definitely not what she had imagined for herself or Bo. But this was a critical time and though she may have not have realized what she had gotten herself into, she was committed to seeing it through. 

And so it was an awkward fumble towards an end, something later that Lauren would take back in her shower, washing the garbage, dirt and stink from their bodies before making love in her bed. But for now she would encourage Bo with her moans and eager hands. Lauren kissed her again but Bo did not take anymore. Instead, she lifted her formerly broken wrist and laid the back of her hand on the weary doctor’s cheek.

“I hope I didn’t take too much,” Bo said quietly, suddenly self-conscious.

“That depends. Am I supposed to feel like I got hit by a truck?”

Bo stood, brushing the debris from herself before offering a hand to the doctor. She pulled Lauren to her feet and waited for her to redress before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling Lauren into her side.

“C’mon, Doctor, I’ll take care of you tonight.”  
__

Fin.


End file.
